The invention relates to a filter cartridge in which a tubular filter element encloses an interior space on the downstream (clean air) side of the filter element. At least one axial side face of the filter element is joined to a side-face lid, forming a seal.
A filter cartridge of this type is described in German Patent No. 34 39 194 C2. The lids shown in that reference are intended to exhibit a high level of stability and tear resistance, and therefore are made of a plastic casting compound.